milly_mollyfandomcom-20200214-history
Class Concert
Class Concert is an episode of Milly Molly. It starts with Milly Mandara and Molly Horren eating lunch together and then playing on the swings (Molly pushing Milly) and then walking home together. The next day they both sing the song about bonnie banks for practice for the class concert. The whole class is rehearsing. Sophie and Poppi are doing he hula hoop. Alf and Puddles are doing tricks, Jack and George are doing yo-yo tricks and Tom was doing a play about a scary alien monster with Humphrey, but finds it funny, and Milly and Molly are singing. Molly is good at it, but not Milly. Molly sings on their way home. Even Aunt Maude likes the singing. They decide Molly will sing by herself, so Miss. Blythe recruits Milly to work the curtains. One catch, though, is Molly has to stay behind for practice, leaving Milly to walk home by herself, which both girls don't like. By he time the concert is only days away, Milly even has to eat her lunch without Molly. Milly is in a bad mood and doesn't find the park fun anymore. Humphrey is also unhappy as his monster prop needs red eyes as he's not scary enough and Tom still thinks the play is funny. He pretends the monster is eating him. At least Molly's finale is going well. Even Aunt Maude is noticing Molly is absent. At home, a grumpy Milly wishes Molly wasn't singing in the concert. At the final rehearsal, Molly has lost her voice. When Milly steps in Aunt Maude's leaves, she cries and explains Molly lost her voice and she thinks her grumpy wish has something to do with it. Aunt Maude says Milly did not make Molly lose her voice, and Molly need's Aunt Maude's special cure: honey, lemon juice, hot water, garlic and ground ginger, which Milly thinks is yucky. Aunt Maude says it is not supposed to be tasty, you need to take it at night and wrap your throat with a scarf. Both girls play that Jemima is a nurse and Dolly is the patient. Tom Horren says Molly should rest. Milly decides to gather the ingredients for the cure. She gets lemons and garlic from Aunt Maude, the ground ginger from the Cafe Man and the honey from Farmer Heggardy. They give Molly the cure. The next night, Sophie and Poppi do their act, then Tom and Humphrey's act goes as follows. TOM (boredly): This is a really scary play called Attack of the Really Scary Robot Monster From Outer Space. HUMPHREY AS MONSTER: Rooooaar! Rooar! TOM (kneeling): Please, please, please don't eat me, Mr.Monster. HUMPHREY (OOC but still in his costume) You're supposed to run away from me. TOM: Pardon, Mr. Monster? HUMPHREY: (still in suit but his mask is off) It's not funny. TOM: Oh no, the monster's got a mouthful of Humphrey. Don't talk with your mouthful, Mr.Monster. Humphrey realizes it is more fun to be funny. There's a bit of suspense, but he song is a success. Category:Episodes